


What’s Love without the Triangle

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [8]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Community: comment_fic, Divorce, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Infidelity, One Word Prompts, Original Female Character as Member of the Family, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn’t worth it without the triangle. There’s fresh meat on the boardwalk. The boys know it, Star knows it, but does Honey know it? Read and review, it’s better than it sounds. Marko/OC; David/Star/Michael. All the goodies when it comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> This story, [What’s Love Without the Triangle](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4046576/1/Whats_love_without_the_Triangle), belongs to my friend [LoveIsAlways](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1195642/LoveIsAlways) on FanFiction.Net. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joel Schumacher owns The Lost Boys. The story What’s Love Without the Triangle belongs to my friend on FanFiction.Net. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Honey Emerson... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. :)

What’s Love without the Triangle?

I was numb. The fight my parents had three weeks ago was still fresh in my mind like the salty smell of the ocean was in my nostril. The blond stripper sitting clueless in my parents’ bed pissed me off, like having a burning pit of fire crawl up into your throat, just waiting to be released. Spreading from the tips of my toes, to the tips of my fingers, to the tips of my eyelashes.

I wanted to kill that stripper as much as my mother did, but worse yet, I wanted my father’s head on a pygmy pole to be displayed in the “Bastard Hall of Fame”, with him being the star attraction, of course. Being the only other female in the house, I was the one who comforted my mother, getting her to the next day. I was her anchor, her savior. I was always there for her. My two brothers don’t have a fucking clue about what to do when it comes to female emotions.

I felt someone punch my leg, rip off my ear phones and shout in my face, “We’re here! Isn’t it exciting?”

My head whipped around and I glared at my brother. Sam. Grr, he is such a little kid. I cannot believe that he’s older than I am. By one stinking year. Christ, he still likes comic books. They’re like his babies. You so much as poke one, and he lashes out at you. Jeeze, talk about **hormonal** or what?

“Don’t touch me,” I growled. And Sam, being the idiot he is, laughed at me. My glare increased.

He then shook his head and sniffed the air like the puppy he is. “What’s that smell?”

“It’s the ocean, dumb ass. If you spent half the time outside as you do with your nose in a comic book, you’d know what that is,” I spat.

“Honey, play nice,” my mother chided me. I rolled my eyes at her.

“Yeah, Honey-Bee, play nice. Don’t be so cold; it’s a new town. Maybe you’ll make some friends this time,” my other brother — Michael — teased. I poked my tongue out at him.

Michael is the only one I like out of the family. He’s not annoying, and he’s definitely **not** emotional. Quiet, keeps to himself… most of the time. Easy to get along with, as long as he isn’t in protective brother bear mode.

So, who does that leave out now…? Oh yeah — me. If you haven’t guessed it yet, then, yes, my name is Honey. Most people just call me Hon, Honey-Bee, or Bumble-bee. I don’t mind being called Hon or Honey-Bee; those nicknames are great, and I like them, especially the way they sound. But, believe me, if you call me Bumble-bee, I will be sure to rip off your head and throw it in a dumpster. My father gave me that nickname when I was stung on the nose by a bumblebee. I’m the loud one, I hold my family up, I’m the glue for my mother. I drink, I smoke. I’ve done weed once. Never again, though. I go to parties and come home at one in the morning. I’ll sleep in until one in the afternoon, go to another party and repeat the cycle. At times, I drive my mother crazy. Sam doesn’t notice, and Michael tries to be a fatherly figure. But in reality, I know he doesn’t really care.

“Welcome to Santa Carla” obstructed our view, I turned in my seat, as did Michael, and caught the eerie lettering of the words “Murder capital of the world” on the back of the sign. We looked at each other, confused.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as my mother pulled into a narrow driveway. I climbed out and stretched. Hearing my joints crack, I sighed, looking around. I spotted the house in front of me, it sort of looked lopsided, like it was going to topple over any moment. Too complicated, like too many things had been added over the years. I groaned, glaring up at the house. This is going to be so much fucking fun.

“Aw, lighten up, Hon. It ain’t gonna be so bad.” Michael smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“Yea, right,” I doubted, shrugging him off and walking into the house. Sam and Mom had already gone in after Grandpa was finished playing dead.

“Hey Grandpa, which one’s my room?” I asked.

“Hmm, oh right. Last one down the hall, on your…”, he trailed off, lifting up his hands to make two ‘L’s, “left.”

I shook my head and made my way upstairs. Walking into my room I looked around and sighed.

In the corner there was a double bed, a bedside table, a desk beside the window a small dresser and a closet to the right of the doorway. Opening the door to my closet, I found a smaller room.

“A walk in, impressive.” I smiled lightly. Of course it wasn’t as big as the one at my old house, but it would do. Shutting the door, I walked over to the window and cracked it open. I stuck my head out and smelt the air. Looking down I noticed the lattice beside my window. I grinned. “Maybe living here won’t be so bad after all.”

For now, I stood there thinking of all the times I’d use it as my escape route.

* * *

Later that night, I was in my room tidying up, and putting my things in their place — radio, along with my giant stack of CDs sat on the desk, makeup and hair supplies on my dresser. My clothes took up my whole closet and my dresser. It was just barely starting to feel like home.

“Knock knock,” came a voice at my door.

“Hey, Michael,” I sighed.

“Mom, Sam and I were going to go down to the Boardwalk. Mom’s in need of a job. You wanna come?” he asked.

“Sure, gimme a second.” Walking over to the dresser, I pulled out one of my many pairs of jeans, and a simple low cut black tank that hugged my curves, and then threw my curly, red-brown hair into two low pigtails. After putting on my trademark brown cowboy boots, I walked down stairs.

“I swear, this is going to be like, my life or something. I mean, look at all the people, and when I mean people, I mean boys. The lights. The nightlife.” I sighed.

“Told you you’d like it here.” Michael laughed.

“I never said I’d like it here. Just the only thing good in the place is the boardwalk,” I reasoned.

“Right, you just like the boys here. If you ask me, you’re too young to be dating anyway,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Talk about pot calling the kettle black in my opinion. You should talk; after all, you’re sixteen and you don’t even notice girls yet. If you ask me, **your** love life is those stupid comic books you read. Get over it. No girl is gonna want to date someone who still reads about superheroes!” I growled.

“You should talk yourself,” Sam replied coolly.

“Hey! Knock it off you two,” Michael smacked us upside the head. We glared at each other and I huffed, looking away.

“Hey Michael, can I go into that comic book store?” Sam’s eager voice floated through my ears; I snorted.

“Yea, why not,” Michael said as he continued to walk down the boardwalk, while I followed.

I begged Michael for us to stop by the free, mini band that was playing at the stage. I loved music if you didn’t know already; I live for it. Especially rock music. Pop and some hip hop is good too. As I was jumping up and down, trying to see the band, I noticed Michael eyeing a girl. _Hmm… Michael’s got a skirt to chase,_ I thought slyly.

“C'mon, let’s go.” Michael tugged on my arm, his gaze never leaving the girl.

“Aw, but Michael, we only just got here.” I whined, but let him tug me along anyways.

“Where are we going anyway?” I asked as I practically ran to keep up with his brisk strides.

“Just walking,” he said. I looked between him and the girl he was watching.

“You’re chasing that girl, aren’t you? C'mon, Mike. I really don’t need to be seeing you drooling over her. You’ll scar me for life,” I groaned. Michael laughed, and jogged forward a little more.

“Hey,” he called.

“Oh, hello,” the girl called out in an airy voice.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Star.” she stated.

“Really? That’s a cool name. I like Star.” I piped up from behind the two. Michael rolled his eyes at me.

“I do, too,” she nodded.

“I’m Michael,” he stated.

“Michael. Michael’s great. I like Michael,” she said, and then smiled. Apparently, she liked the way it sounded; I could just tell.

“Wanna go and get something to eat?”

“Sure, but what are you doing chasing **me** around, if you already have a _girl_ with you?” Star asked.

“Oh, silly me. This is my sister.”

“Does your sister have a name?” Star looked at me.

“Honey,” I smiled.

“I like that name. It’s cute,” she replied and smiled at me. I grinned in return.

We continued to walk when a chilling voice called out, “Where’re you going, Star?”

“To get something to eat is all, David.” She sighed.

I turned around to face four boys all on motor bikes. Three of them were blond, one a brunette. All of them looked as if they stepped out of the 80’s — not to mention the one who seemed to be the leader was pretty cute.

“Who’s this?” the boy David asked, nodding towards Michael.

“This is Michael.” I stood coolly, leaning against the brick wall, watching the group converse. Michael stiffened a little.

“Michael? Hmm, say why don’t you come for a ride with us?” David invited.

“Um, I don’t think so. Not tonight. I’ll see you around, Star?” he asked.

“Yes, you will,” came her reply from the back of David’s bike. I watched as Michael walked away. I turned my gaze back to the boys and smirked playfully. David was looking at me along with the others. He winked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

“Move yourself, Honey!” Michael called. I saw him standing there, giving me a look that clearly said he wanted to go, now.

“All right, all right. Keep your shirt on. I’m coming. Geez, you have no patience whatsoever!” I grumbled as I broke into a light jog over to my brother, where he grabbed the back of my neck and guided me forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated. :)


	2. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey meets the Boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of What's Love without the Triangle. :)

“Hey! Rise and shine, sweetheart!” came an annoying voice, which, from my perspective, shouldn’t be heard, especially this early in the morning. I growled and rolled over to find Sam leering above me.

“Oh, please,” I groaned before rolling back over and stuffing my face into the pillow.

“C'mon, it’s already eleven thirty, get yourself outta bed,” he shouted before smacking me on the head, walking over to the curtains and ripping them open. When he saw that I still hadn’t moved, he walked back over and ripped the covers off of me.

“HEY! I could’ve been naked under there!” I screamed, shooting up.

“But you aren’t,” he sang, irritatingly.

“You didn’t know that,” I snapped.

“Well, I took my chances. Now get up. Mom wants you to eat something before she leaves for work. She knows how you forget to eat.”

“It’s not like you and Michael wouldn’t pin me down and force feed me anyways,” I grumbled, rolling out of bed and landing with a thump.

“Nice,” he chuckled, leaving the room.

“Silly,” I grinned back as I stood and stretched, then shuffled down the stairs towards the warm smell of syrupy pancakes.

“Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence. Ms. Princess herself,” Michael joked.

“Good morning, Honey,” Mom smiled. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

I smiled at her words; they made me feel good all over. With that, I fell into the chair across from Michael.

“So, how did you like the Boardwalk last night?” Mom asked.

“Meh, it was alright,” Sam shrugged.

I looked to Michael to see if he would mention anything about Star. Instead, he was looking at the plate of food in front of him.

“Michael was chasing a girl around, and decided to drag me along,” I piped up.

“No one said you had to follow,” he sighed.

“It’s my duty as the annoying sister.”

He laughed. “You’re annoying, all right.”

“And you, Hon?”

I looked at my mother. “There was these group of guys that caught my eye. They were pretty cool.”

“Not that group of guys Star knew?” Michael growled.

“Actually, yeah. I thought they were cool. I mean, you gotta be cool to ride those sweet motor bikes, right? They fascinated me.”

“I didn’t like the looks of them. They look dangerous. I want you to stay away from them,” Michael growled.

“Don’t tell me not to. I’m just gonna do the opposite.” I smiled cheekily.

“Honey, I want you to be careful in this town. There have been a lot of disappearances lately. A lot of them are young girls,” Mom warned.

“Yea, yea.” I sighed, waving off her words of caution. I watched as Mom placed the plate of pancakes in front of me. After I ate, I then left for the Video Store.

Hmm, those guys last night had been really total “bad boy”. The air they had about them seemed to scare everyone off. People pretty much cleared a path for those boys. That fascinates me, especially that blond leader, he was a real looker, too. I could tell how sexy he was.

By the time I finished getting ready and getting all my stuff together, it was six thirty.

 _“Just in time for the action to begin,”_ I thought to myself. I thudded quietly down the stairs and poked my head into the living room.

“Hey guys, I’m going out to enjoy the nightlife. Don’t miss me too much, alright?” I grinned.

“We won’t,” Sam said.

“Be careful,” Michael cautioned.

I chuckled, “You worry too much. You’re gonna get premature grey hairs.”

Giggling to myself, I headed into town, eager to get to the Boardwalk.

_Hmm, maybe I’ll run into those boys again?_

Arriving at my destination a good half hour later, I figured out what I was gonna do.

“First things first, I need some money. To mom we go!”

Heading to the Video store, I got a lot of wolf whistles and cat calls. I mean, I know I look good and such, but geez, I never got this much attention back in Phoenix.

The bell above me chimed as I walked in the store, spotting Mom behind the counter I headed straight towards her.

“Mom?” I asked.

“Oh, hey, sweetie.” Mom looked surprised to see me.

“I was wondering if I could have some money?” I asked as sweetly as I could.

“Oh, well sure. Here’s fifteen.” Mom even surprised me. She must be in a good mood.

“Thanks,” I smiled gratefully, giving her a kiss on the cheek and I walked out.

I didn’t get very far from the store when I left. I was maybe three stores down when I was stopped.

“Hey, aren’t you that girl from last night?” a familiar chilling voice called to me. I turned around to come face to face with the group of boys from last night. _Play it cool,_ I told myself.

“Depending on what girl that was?” I smirked coyly.

“The one with that Michael boy Star picked up.” he said.

“Oh, well then, yes I am.”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Honey.”

“So that is your real name?” the blond asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. What did you **think** it was? A nickname of sorts, maybe?”

“Possibly. I thought it was just a pet name Michael called you.”

“Well, it isn’t.”

“I’m David.” he smirked.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. “That’s a cool name. So…”

“And these are my boys,” he said, gesturing to each of the three boys behind him, “Marko, Paul and Dwayne.”

I nodded in the boys’ direction. “That’s nice. Now what do you want?”

David bristled for a moment, caught off guard that I was so up front, as well as a teeny bit intrigued in my opinion.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Did I stutter or something? What. Do. You. Want.” I asked sarcastically.

David raised his eyebrows and the others looked at each other.

“Clearly, you don’t want to talk to me for pure entertainment. No guy ever does,” I explained.

“Well, we do. Clearly, if we didn’t want to talk to you, then we wouldn’t,” Paul replied, giving me look of seriousness. I looked at him and started walking again, only to be followed by the foot steps of the four boys, David’s falling into place beside mine.

“A pretty young girl like yourself shouldn’t be walking the boardwalk alone at this time of night. From what I hear, it’s dangerous,” David’s voice flowed through my ears. It sent shivers up my spine — basically, the kind that made me feel like I should run, but just didn’t want to.

“I’m not alone, I’m with you guys aren’t I?” I asked.

“You weren’t before.” The brunette, known as Dwayne, stated the obvious.

“Yea well, now I got four big strong guys to protect me, don’t I?” I flirted, as I spun around to walk backwards. I winked at them. I was about to say something when I was cut off.

“Hey, it’s Honey right?”

I stopped and turned around to face Star, the girl from last night.

“Yea,” I smiled, “Star, am I right?”

“Of course you are. Hey, where’s your brother?” she asked lightly.

“Oh, he’s hanging with Sam.”

“Sam a friend of his?” she asked, in what appeared to be an almost jealous tone.

“No, he’s my brother. I got two of ‘em,” I smiled.

“Oh, I see. Well, what’re you doing out at this time of night with this crowd?” she asked, falling into step beside me.

“Oh, they picked me up on my way to the carnival.” I smiled.

“Hey, why don’t you join me at that concert? I hear they’re playing again.” Star smiled.

“Oh, I’d love to.” I laughed.

She grinned at me, eager too.

“Let’s go!” she giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

The band ended their performance about two hours later, making it around ten o'clock, ten thirty-ish. Star and I roamed around, stopping by anything that caught our attention. When we ran into the boys again, I had just happened to catch sight of a clock,

“Uh-oh. Goshdarnit, I gotta go. It’s already one in the morning. Mom’s gonna have a fit,” I cried out.

“You need a ride?” David called out to me. I looked from him to the bikes and took a minute to argue with myself.

“Um, no. Not tonight. I’ll just walk. Thanks anyway. Nice of you to offer.” I smiled, walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course...:)


	3. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey goes for a ride with the boys...

I snuck in around two in the morning, landing with a thump on my floor. After climbing into my bed, still fully clothed, I lay there, thinking about the night that had just passed. Staying up until almost three in the morning, just thinking of the boys. Hm, maybe I will enjoy myself here after all?

It was about one in the afternoon when I finally woke up, my room was fully lit with sunlight; the only sound was the ocean crashing against the shoreline, but other than that the house was drowning in dead silence. I mean, there wasn’t a commotion downstairs or nothing. So I got up and placed my bare feet on the hardwood floor; hearing my ankles crack, I made my way down the stairs.

Okay, maybe I was wrong. Someone’s in the kitchen. But who?

Oh, what else is new? My mother and Michael were there.

“Um, good morning? Or… afternoon?” I called timidly, glancing at a clock. Mom turned to face me and gave me a disapproving look.

“Well, look who finally dragged herself outta bed,” Michael remarked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

“What time did you get in last night?” Mom asked, frowning.

“Umm, about two…” I sighed, sitting down.

“Ugh, Honey. Please don’t start this again. We don’t live in Phoenix anymore.”

“So? It’s not like I was out partying or anything,” I growled.

“Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?” Michael asked, crossing his arms.

“I was with Star, for your information. We caught up to each other last night.”

“You weren’t with those boys, were you?”

“They caught up to me, yea. After I left the Video Store,” I explained.

“Goshdarnit it, Honey. I told you not to hang around them!” Michael snarled, slamming his hand onto the table. I jumped up from the table.

“What on Earth is this all about? I’m fifteen, for goodness sake! I can do whatever I want!” I screamed.

“Exactly! You’re fifteen. Fifteen-year-old girls should not be coming home at two in the morning, let alone sneaking in!” Mom scolded.

“So what? I wasn’t smoking, I wasn’t drinking, I wasn’t having sex, I wasn’t doing anything illegal! Why can’t you understand that?” I cried out.

“You’re my baby girl! You shouldn’t be out after ten, you should have a curfew, which you do. BUT YOU CONTINUOUSLY BREAK IT EVERY NIGHT!” my mother bellowed.

“And I’ll be damned if you’ll be hanging out with a motorcycle gang,” Michael added.

“Goshdarnit, Michael. Stop trying to control me. You aren’t Dad, so stop trying to be him!” I hissed.

I took a deep breath and then added, “All I do is help this family. I’m the one who keeps us together. Why don’t you get that? If I had some help, then I wouldn’t be like this. I need time for myself. And partying is how I get it. If you don’t like it, well, too bad. Get used to it,” I said calmly, and then turned and stormed upstairs.

After throwing on my favorite pair of jeans, my cowboy boots, a simple scarlet red short sleeved shirt and putting my hair into a messy bun, I stomped down the stairs.

“I’ll be back later,” I called out, then walked out the door, slamming it on my way.

_Geez, I hate this. I hate how I’m always the bad guy. It’s never mom, it’s never Sam, and it’s certainly never Michael, oh how Michael can never do wrong. It’s not my fault that our father cheated on mom, it’s not my fault she couldn’t satisfy him. It’s not my fault that they divorced. It’s not my fault she had a nervous break down, ending us up where we are. But everyone seems to point the finger in my direction for this family’s falling apart. The only reason it is, is because of our father, and his idiotic ways. Divorcing and taking care of three kids is a lot of pressure on a single mother, and I tried to help her. But eventually I just got sick of never having any time for myself. So turning to drugs and alcohol helped me some. I never meant for her to find out, for Michael or Sam to find out either. They just did. And now they blame me for Mom’s nervous breakdown last year. Why is it always my fault? If only they could just put themselves in my shoes. Then they’d know exactly how I feel._

I came to my senses when I noticed the dying light of the afternoon sun. The crashing of waves filled my ears, the salty smell filled my nostrils, and the cool air on my skin was oddly refreshing. Dipping my hand into my back pocket, I found the eight bucks that I didn’t use and went and bought dinner at one of the food concession stands littered throughout the small amusement park. I soon found an empty picnic table, where I sat down and ate.

Around the time I finished, the sky turned pitch black, and I wasn’t ready to go home at all. Growing tired of the amusement park, I made my way down to the beach, to walk along the Boardwalk near the water. As I wandered, I vaguely noticed the sound of footsteps behind me.

“Hey sweetheart,” a cool, unrecognizable voice came from behind me. I turned around and eyed a group of three young men warily.

“What do you want?” I asked, shakily. They didn’t look friendly, at all.

“Aww, is that how you greet friends?” A blond teased.

“I don’t know you, so therefore I am not your friend.” A little bit of sass was coming back to me.

“Don’t be like that, doll. Say, why don’t you come with us and we’ll show you a good time?” The one, who was clearly the group leader, purred, while running his fingers lightly up and down my bare arm, sending goosebumps up and down my body. My face screwed up in obvious disgust.

“No thanks,” I snapped, wrenching myself from his grasp, and started to walk away when a rough, callused hand grabbed me by the arm and spun me around violently.

“Hey, I’m not done with you. Don’t turn your back on me just yet,” the brunette growled. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Figures.

“Get your hands off of me,” I snarled in what was supposed to be a threatening tone. But they only laughed.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” he whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck. I tried desperately to push him away.

“Leave me alone,” I hissed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever found a girl with a mouth such as yours.” His hot breath tickled my ear, and I whimpered.

“Please, just let me go,” I pleaded.

“I like it when the girls beg,” he grinned, then slammed his lips on mine.

That’s when I faintly heard the sounds of motorcycles coming towards us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the headlights fall on us, then the screeching sounds of them stopping. But the guy in front of me didn’t. He just kept on coming, and it’s not like I could do much. My hands were placed on his chest, and they were shoving furiously. I was trying desperately to shove him away, but his arms were locked around my waist.

“Hey, you get your hands off of her!” a threatening voice spat. And the boy was flying, landing with a thump in the sand, several feet away from me. I flew back, crashing into a bench, and took deep breaths.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you the meaning of the word ‘no’?” the same voice came, followed by a sickening crack, and then fading footsteps on the Boardwalk.

“Hey, you alright?” one of the voices asked, followed by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I yelped and jumped back. Surprise etched on my face, then fading into realization.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Say, where did you come from?” I gasped, pointing to David.

“We saw you with those boys, and we heard you telling them to leave you alone,” David replied.

 _But you guys were meters away, how could you hear that?_ I thought to myself, but shrugged it off. I peered at them then glared.

“What, may I ask, are you guys doing? Stalking me? I mean, after all, this is the third time I’ve seen you since I got here.”

“You were in trouble,” one of the boys — Dwayne, I think it was — stated.

“Whatever, I could’ve taken care of it,” I replied. They looked at each other.

“Sure, you could’ve,” Paul teased.

“There were three of them,” I said.

“Exactly. You were outnumbered. Three big guys against one small girl,” David interjected.

“I wasn’t expecting it,” I defended.

“So, you’re saying that if you saw it coming, if it were expected, you would’ve been able to fend them off?” Marko quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes,” I sniffed. Marko and Paul looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Paul was practically rolling on the floor.

I looked at them, bored.

“You done yet?” I sighed. They looked at me again, and busted out in more laughter. I glared at them, and they gradually calmed down.

“You, a girl. No strength whatsoever. Thinks she could take on three full grown guys. Tell me, how tall are you, exactly?” Paul queried, trying not to laugh again.

I looked at him, then a smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

“Oh, please,” I laughed, waving it off, then started walking away.

“Hey, where you going?” David called.

“Somewhere,” I said, stopping in my tracks and looking at him. “So, just leave me alone. But, thanks for helping me out there… I think,” I replied, while shrugging.

“I thought we established this last night. You shouldn’t be out alone at this time of night,” David reminded me.

“Really? I’d forgotten that,” I blinked. I started to turn around and leave when a gentle hand was rested on my arm.

“What?” I growled while spinning around angrily.

“Whoa!” Dwayne said, stepping back with his hands up in surrender. I glared at him, and then kicked a garbage can out of frustration.

“Hey! What did the garbage can do to you?” Paul asked. I glared at him even harder.

“I’ll just shut up now,” he murmured.

“Look, I’m not in the mood, all right? You see, I’m already angry, and it would not be very smart of you to only add to my anger,” I explained. 

“Why don’t you come for a ride with us?” David asked.

I looked at him, “Where?”

He looked to the boys and smirked, “To our place, you can see where we stay.”

“Now?” I asked.

“Sure, why not?”

“Um, okay. I guess I could do that. Not like I’m in a rush to go anywhere or anything.” I smiled lightly. The boys got onto their bikes and I stood there for a moment.

“You coming or not?” Marko asked.

“Yeah. Um, who am I riding with?” I asked a little timidly.

“Me, you’ll ride on the back of mine,” David said, before anyone else could.

“What about Star?” I asked, walking over to him and the bike.

He looked around. “She’s not here. Besides she won’t mind. She’ll understand.” He grinned at me.

I nodded and looked at the complicated bike.

“Okay, you’ve never ridden a bike like this before, have you?” He asked.

I shook my head, and he chuckled.

“Okay, just step on here,” he instructed, pointing to a silver bar. I did as he said and he grabbed my hand, steadying me, as I climbed onto the back.

“You can move closer to me. I won’t bite you. I promise.”

I looked down and saw the foot of space between us and slid closer, placing my hands at his waist. He sighed impatiently and grabbed my hands, tightening them around him, so my hands were clasped in front of his stomach. I giggled nervously, and he revved the engine, pulling up so he was riding on the back wheel and rode off at the head. I screamed and tightened my grip on him, shoving my face into his back. All around me, I could hear the laughter and whooping from the boys around me. But I could hear and feel the chuckles coming from David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey tells the guys and Star about her past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Honey learns about the cave, tells Star and the boys about what she had been like back in Phoenix, Arizona, and gets a cartilage piercing from Star.

We came to a sudden halt, but I couldn’t move. I was practically frozen in place. My arms were like an iron cage around David’s waist. But I had the feeling he wouldn’t have much trouble peeling himself away from me.

“Hey, you alright there?” Paul laughed.

“I don’t think so,” I groaned, looking up my eyes were half closed.

“Whoa, she’s right,” Dwayne warned.

I gently peeled my arms from around him and stood up, throwing a leg over I lost my footing and crashed to the ground. Laughter broke out all around me.

“Shut up, you guys ride like animals.” I coughed. Footsteps neared me and I peeked one eye open to see Marko looking down at me.

“Here.”

I grabbed his hand and without warning, he pulled me up fast, sending me flying into his chest. I shoved myself away from him and stumbled back.

“Where are we?” I asked grabbing my head.

“The point.”

“Whatever that is.” I mumbled.

“C'mon,” Paul grumbled impatiently and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the entrance after David.

“Careful there,” Paul warned as I stumbled.

“Watch yourself,” Marko added as I tripped.

“You guys are a little late with your warnings.” I growled.

Dwayne laughed and grabbed my waist, pulling me down to the ground where he was standing, but of course I stumbled.

“Smooth,” David chuckled.

“Well, sorry if I’m a bit of a klutz!”

“Honey?” Star’s voice called out in confusion, followed by her appearance.

“Hey, Star,” I smiled lightly, giving a wave.

“Whatcha doin’ here?” she asked.

I shrugged, “The boys saved my life, and they thought I would like to come and check out their place, and I’d have to say it’s pretty sweet.” I said awestruck as I looked around the large open room.

We were finally in the cave — or what appeared to be a cave. I wasn’t sure what it was.

“Is this a cave?” I asked.

“It used to be a hotel.” Paul piped up from by the fountain, smoking a joint.

“Really?”

“Yea, about eighty-five years ago.” David began.

“Here he goes,” Marko joked, nudging Dwayne who smiled.

David glared at Marko but started again, “about eighty-five years ago, this used to be a hotel, but too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, and this place took a header right into the crack. Now, it’s ours.” he smiled.

“Hmm, that’s pretty cool.” I grinned. I looked over at Star and she winked at me.

“So, what’s your story, little lady?” Paul grinned, blowing a stream of smoke through his lips.

“What do you mean, ‘my story’?” I asked.

“Your story, as in, why you came to Santa Carla, why you were in such a bad mood previous to when we found you.” Dwayne smirked, speaking to me as if I needed an explanation or something.

“I’m here because of my mother,” I stated.

“Why don’t you elaborate, Honey?” Star smiled at me.

“Okay, so technically I’m here because of my father,” I sighed, my eyes gliding across the room and its occupants.

“Really? Now, what, may I ask, does your Daddy got to do with this anyway?” Paul asked. 

I smiled at him. “Well, since you asked, I’ll tell. Basically, ‘Daddy’ is a scum bag. Mom caught him cheating on her with a stripper — and in their own bed, if you will. So, she divorced him, landing us here in Santa Carla, with grandpa... who likes to play dead,” I added as an after-thought.

“Something tells me that’s not all that’s bothering you,” Star probed.

I sat there, staring at a spot on the floor for a few minutes.

“Back in Phoenix, I was hard core. Well, to most people, I was. I’m not sure what you guys call ‘hard core’,” I said, after a while.

“What did you do?” David asked, sucking on his cigarette.

“I drank, I smoked, I did drugs. I would come home early in the morning drunk or stoned. I talked back to the teachers, I sassed anyone who pissed me off, got into fights…” I ticked each one off on my fingers.

“You’re worse than Paulie boy over here,” Marko laughed.

I looked over at him and smirked, “I doubt it.”

After pausing for a moment, I then said, “Last year, my mother had a nervous breakdown. Stress from the divorce was taking its toll on her,” I sighed, “and my brothers constantly point the finger of blame at me.” Pausing a bit, I then added, “Here’s the reason why. It’s because it’s always my fault. If I wasn’t so hard core, if I didn’t go out looking for trouble, trying to get myself killed, mom would be all right. She’d be fine, and she’d be happy.”

I looked back at the floor and paused for a second time before continuing on bitterly. “But what they don’t realize is that I’m the one who kept her in one piece. I did everything in my power to help her; I went out of my way to take some of the pain from her. They just don’t understand.

"I got into it with my mom and Michael this morning. Mom thinks I was out drinking and having sex last night, while Michael was giving me some junk for being with you guys… but he seemed to calm down when I told him I was with you, Star.” I smirked as I watched her blush heavily before grinning.

“Hmm, so you did drugs?” Paul asked. I nodded. “You want a joint?”

I looked at Paul, flabbergasted, before replying with “No thanks; I’m clean. But I’ll take a ciggy butt.”

I smiled, looking towards David.

He pulled one out and showed it to me.

“I gotta get up, don’t I?” I growled, he smirked at me. I grumbled as I got up and walked towards him. “You got a light?” I asked, the cigarette dangling from my lips. He lit a match and I leaned forwards, watching him as he light it up. Taking the cigarette in between my two fingers, I gave him a toothy grin. “Thanks,” I said as I sauntered back to the old beat-up couch.

“You’re welcome, Honey,” Paul replied. 

Plopping down, I inhaled the butt, and blew out a few smoke rings.

“You’re alright kid,” Paul laughed, shoving my head to the side. I looked at him and grinned.

“Hey, Star?” I called out.

“Hmm?” she asked, looking at me.

“I hear that you do ear piercing?”

“Yea, I do.”

“You wanna pierce mine for me?”

“Sure.” she grinned, coming over to me. She then moved my hair behind my ear to see what she could do. “But you already have your ears pierced, twice.”

“I know, could you do a cartilage piercing?”

“Sure. Which ear?”

“Right.”

“All right. I’ll be right back.”

Star came back a few minutes later with a small box, and a stool.

“Sit right here.” She grinned at me, placing the stool in the middle, so all the boys could watch.

“You gonna pierce my ear in front of an audience?”

She smirked at me, “Pick the stud you like. I gotta sterilize this pin.”

I fished through the box and finally picked one out that caught my eye.

“Well, that’s a cool one. Didn’t even know I had it.” 

She grinned and moved to stand beside me. “Okay, so on the count of three I’m gonna shove it in.”

I nodded.

“One.”

I sat there.

“Two.”

I continued to sit there.

“Three.” As the needle was shoved through my cartilage, I heard the sickening crunch of it breaking and winced.

“Hmm, not a sound came from there. Quite impressive, I might say,” Dwayne smiled.

I shrugged all casual-like. “I’ve gone through worse than this.”

I winced once more as she cleaned it, then popped the earring through.

“All done.”

I grinned as I hopped off the stool and stretched.

“Whoa! Now, what’s that?” Marko cried from the couch.

“What’s what?” I asked, playing it cool and nonchalant — as though it was nothing.

“Was that a tattoo on your back?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I grinned.

“Can I see it?”

I looked at him oddly. “Um, okay.” I walked over and lifted my shirt to show him the tattoo on the small of my back.

“Hmm. Feminine, but very cool,” he commented on the elaborately drawn butterfly.

“You are seriously hard core. And to me, that’s something right there,” Paul complimented.

I grinned. “Thanks.”

“Would you like a drink, Honey?” David asked.

I turned to look at him and caught sight of the glass bottle that was decorated with jewels.

“Um... no thanks. I prefer beer over wine. But thank you anyways.” I said firmly, but politely. He nodded and didn’t press the question. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Star visibly relax.

_What was that about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, especially the nice kind. :)


	5. How Dirty Can the Honey Get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey is persuaded by the Boys to stay with them for now, and she shares a secret with Star...

I casually looked up and noticed a small figure standing half standing, half hidden behind the satin curtains that isolated Star's room from the rest of the cave. It was a boy, a small boy who had an uncanny resemblance to a lost puppy. His big brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Oh... hello!" I smiled brightly. He stayed silent, staring at me. I stood up and walked slowly over to him, unaware of the others watching me.

Crouching down in front of him, I gave him a warm smile, "hey there!"

His eyes widened a little, "h-hi."

"What's your name?" I asked.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I grinned, cupping my hand over my ear.

"L-laddie," he repeated barely louder than a whisper.

"Laddie?" I asked, to make sure I heard him right.

He nodded.

"I'm Honey," I replied.

He smiled at me, "I like Honey. Can I call you Honey-Bee?". I could already tell he was warming up to me. I paused for a moment. I don't particularly like that name, but I decided to make an exception in Laddie's case. _After all, he's just a kid. It's real cute coming from him._

"Sure you can!" I replied. He gave me a big grin.

"Now, why don't you come over here with us, instead of hiding in the shadows?"

"Okay," he grinned again, taking my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I. Am rocking on." Paul grinned, continuing with his head banging.

I looked at him funny, "that's pretty intense."

"I know. It's pretty neat, tight?" he grinned his famous Cheshire grin. I shook my head, laughing. Laddie giggled.

I sat down and just happened to glance at my watch, and I nearly went into shock.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good," I said as I jumped up.

"What?" Paul asked, stopping his "dancing".

"You do realize that it's four in the morning?" I asked.

"It is?" Marko asked, coming into the room.

"Yea, so?" David cocked an eyebrow.

"Not even I have come home **this** early in the morning. My mom will go nuts! Not that I really care... but I really don't feel like getting my head chewed off," I explained.

"Then stay with us." Paul piped up excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused. I just met them and they're already asking me to stay the night.

"Stay here, over night a "sleep over"," David explained dryly.

"Oh... um, I guess I could. Are you sure? I mean we just met and all." I stumbled over my tongue.

"If we weren't sure, we wouldn't have asked you," David smirked.

I grinned, happily. "I think that's a great idea."

"I think so as well. Just think of it as kind of a slumber party," Star suggested.

I turned to her, "what?" I asked, scared.

"Sl-um-ber-par-tay" She said more slowly.

"Oh, I see," I remarked.

"You don't like slumber parties?" She asked me, tilting her head a little.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, what girl doesn't love to paint her toe nails?" I grinned. 

Star's face lit up and she dragged me to her room.

"Help me," I mouthed to the boys. But they laughed.

I sat on the edge of the bed in Star's room, watching her pick out an acid green nail polish and shake it a little before opening it.

"So, how are you liking Santa Carla so far?" Star smiled, coming over to me.

"Oh, it's all right, if you're new to the town or just want a vacation," I remarked.

"It's not that bad. I should know," she told me.

"The night life isn't, that's when all the ghouls and ghosts come out. But during the day? Gee, I think that watching paint dry is more exciting. I'd rather be giving my great grandmother a pedicure than be awake during the day."

Star giggled, "Nice, I'm sure your great-grandmother really appreciates that."

She grabbed my hand and started painting my nails. "You know how, when you said your mom thinks you go out and have sex?" Star asked after a few minutes.

"Yea..." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, um...have you...?" she asked in a confidential tone.

I studied her for a while, thinking back on it, before I finally got what it was she was trying to say. "Yeah. I have. I was thirteen."

Star blinked, and her eyes widened.

"Yea, I was thirteen. I've had my fair share of boyfriends, but I've never been any farther than third base. Until that one time."

"Third base?" Star remarked, not totally sure what that was, but surprised all the same.

"Y'know, like oral."

"Wow, and you were thirteen when you went all the way."

I gave a half smile, "yea."

"You...you silly!" Star giggled, waving her free hand as though it was nothing.

"Hey! I told you I was hardcore." I shrugged.

"So, what happened, with this boyfriend of yours?" Star asked as she went back to painting my nails.

"Well, he was fifteen, my age. I was a grade eight dating a grade ten. I was in all my glory. I felt...powerful, popular. Well, I've always been popular, but that was probably because the guys thought they would get something from me," I explained bitterly.

"It was one of his brother's famous parties. He asked me to tag along, I had a few beers, and got drunk off my ass. I was so crocked I could hardly think straight. I remember him taking me upstairs, one thing led to another, then another and the next thing I know is, I wake up in a strange bed, no clothes on and he was laying there beside me, butt naked, his arms wrapped around me," I added after a moment.

"Oh, my," Star gasped.

"Within that week, everyone knew what I had done with him. He had bragged to everyone that he got a piece of me, next thing that happens, I had boys always coming up to me, asking, if I'd give them a night in bed," I chuckled darkly. "The night I came home... was the night I caught my father in bed with the stripper. So my father wasn't the only reason why we left. I didn't want to go to that school anymore; I wanted to change. But how can a girl change with all that gossip floating around? I mean, I ask you."

"Wow, that's pretty messed up," Star remarked.

"Yea, I know. And some how, I still manage to keep my family in one piece... at least most of the time. Sometimes, I wonder how on Earth is that supposed to work," I replied before giving her a shrug.

Star shrugged back. "Well, I don't know. Let's save that for later. Now that our nails are all gussied up, let's go bug the guys!"

"Good idea," I grinned. Then I was running out to where the guys were, fell onto the couch, stretching out.

"Hey! Move your feet, silly," Star laughed.

I fake yawned, "Bite me."

I hadn't noticed her falter for a moment, but heard her voice a moment later.

"I'll sit on you."

I opened one eye and peered at her, "I dare you."

The next thing I know...or feel is a sudden heavy weight on my stomach.

"Oof! Ughhh." I groaned looking up at her. She grinned at me.

"Two words."

"What are they?"

"Get. Off."

"Now I've got two words for you."

"Shoot."

"How about no." Star smirked.

"That's three, dumb ass!" I snorted.

"Is it," she said, counting to her self, "oh yea!"

I busted out laughing, or what was supposed to be laughter but it sounded like a wounded animal.

"I can't laugh, I'VE GOT AN ELEPHANT ON ME!" I growled.

She giggled, and her body shook, putting more weight on me.

"Okay, off you get." I squeaked, pushing her onto the ground and sitting up.

I sucked in a big breath. "Air!" I took another, "glorious air!" I then cracked up laughing and fell back onto Star's shoulder, I looked over at the guys. Marko had his eyebrow cocked.

"How, may I ask, do you do that?" I queried. 

"What?" Marko asked, confused.

"Get your eyebrow up like that," I explained. 

He shrugged, and performed the stunt again.

"Could you teach me sometime?" I asked.

"I don't know how I do it, I just do." he laughed.

I then tried my hand at cocking an eyebrow up. My face must've looked pretty awesome, because Paul was rolling on the floor laughing at me. 

So what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course.


	6. Devil Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey, Star and the boys have some fun the next night. Then when Michael shows up, he and Honey get into a verbal spat..

It must've been pretty late... or early when we finally went to bed, well at least when **I** finally went to bed. I had the most painful wake up call in my whole entire life... and I've had some pretty painful ones in the past. A feeling that I knew all too well was gradually getting more noticeable on the bottom of my foot. My foot lashed out on reflex and then went back to its normal position, only to be reunited with that irritating feeling once again. I rolled over onto my back and rubbed the bottom of my foot on the arm of the couch. Someone then continued to tickle my foot and I lashed out again, this time connecting with something...something hard.

"OWIE!" A voice screeched.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I caught the look of someone with long-ish dark brown hair and almost black eyes, I almost rolled back over when I shot up, my head connecting with the persons chin.

"Ow! Oh, goshdarnit!" I groaned in pain, falling back into my previous position grabbing my head, then rolled off the couch, falling on my face.

"Who, may I ask, has the hard head? HUH?" I growled, rolling to a sitting position.

"That...uhh...would be Dwayne." Marko chuckled, helping Paul up who was rubbing his own head. I peered up at Dwayne with squinty eyes, still holding the tender part of my head.

"You're lucky I don't get brain damage," I said.

"Who said you didn't have it already," Dwayne teased.

I rolled my eyes but stopped in mid roll and blinked. "Why the hell were you watching me sleep...that's the creepiest thing ever."

"You make funny faces while you sleep," Dwayne stated simply, shrugging one shoulder.

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling myself into a standing position.

"On the floor again, Honey?" David asked, slipping into his trench.

"Aren't I always?" I smiled sweetly. He laughed at me.

"C'mon boys, lets go." He spoke, and everyone knew, his word was law.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, and stared pointedly at David.

"And ladies," he corrected himself.

"What time is it, anyway?" I asked, breaking into a jog over to Paul.

"Tis eight o'clock, little lady." He grinned over at me.

"IN THE MORNING!?" I asked, going a little bug eyed.

"No, you silly girl. At night. You really think I'd be up at that ghastly time?" Paul laughed at my obvious stupidity.

I laughed in spite of myself, "I guess not."

When we reached the top of the cave, the guys automatically headed towards the bikes, and Star followed.

"Oh no. Uh uh, you ain't getting me on the back of those again, not on your life." I shook my head and took a few steps away from the devil machines. Star looked from me to the guys with pure confusion on her face.

"What's up, Honey?" she asked me.

Paul broke out into laughter again before I could answer. "Oh, Star! You should've seen her yesterday. She was riding on the back of David's and you should've seen her face when she got off, she took one step off and crashed to the ground. It was PRICELESS!" Paul cackled.

Star shook her head at me, amused, "you're amazing."

I shrugged all casual-like.

"Oh c'mon girlie, its only the number one way to travel." Paul crowed from the seat of his bike.

"I prefer cars, thank you." I snipped.

"C'mon, you can ride on the back of mine, I don't ride as rough as David does, but I won't guarantee nothing." Marko smiled at me.

"Oooohhh," Paul teased, smirking.

"Shut up, Paul. You silly." Marko growled, Paul only cackled louder.

"Well?" Marko cocked an eyebrow. I looked from him to his bike and sighed,

"Fine."

He grinned brightly at me and grabbed my wrist, tugging me to his bike. He helped me on then climbed on himself. I wrapped my arms around him, more comfortable with the action this time. He revved the engine and let out a whoop, I could feel it through his back.

"Try not to fall off again this time, huh Hon?" Dwayne called out over the engines. I waved a hand in a casual manner, and he laughed. We tore down the path, towards the music and lights of the board walk.

The roars of the engines and the Carnival sounds were all become all too familiar to me now. I could somehow sense that, for some odd reason, the salty smell of the ocean and sugary smell of cotton candy mixed was starting to feel like home. The boys finally pulled to a stop near a cluster of food stands, and when the smell hit my nose, whew! I nearly ran to the nearest garbage can, because the boys' rough riding, plus carnival food full of grease, DO NOT MIX.

"You alright there?" Star asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled my head up from Marko's shoulder, "ye-yea, f-fine. Gimme a moment." Marko turned around to face me as best as he could.

"Y'look like you're about to pass out." Marko said, giving me a look of concern for once.

I opened my mouth but quickly shut it again and held my breath.

"I'm good," I squeaked, standing up. I stepped off the bike and landed firmly on the ground. Clutching the seat, I swayed for a moment.

"HEY! I didn't fall. Well, what do ya know?" I laughed.

"Well congratulations, we'll make a biker out of you yet," David chuckled dryly, roughing my hair up.

"I am not a dog, do I look like one to you or something?" I growled at David's retreating back. Star giggled and linked her arm through mine. I skipped ahead of the boys, dragging her with me. Some sort of beat was pumping through the air, and I wiggled my hips to it, jerking Star with my movement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Star raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dance with me, Star!" I giggled, grabbing her hand and tugging her around in circles as I jumped up and down around her. On one of my rotations around her, I grabbed Paul's hand and jerked him beside me, "Come join us, Paulie!" He started to jump awkwardly around with us, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." Paul sang loudly and obnoxiously. Star and I looked at each other and roared with laughter, while the other boys just looked at one another, frightened.

"Yes Paul! Take it off, take it all off!" I told him jokingly. He curled his fingers under his shirt about to take it off, "NO! Paul I was only teasing," I cried out, snorting with laughter, placing my hands on his. He stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh don't give me that!" I scolded, walking towards the rest of the guys. He growled and swooped in, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What the hell! Paul put me down," I screamed.

"No."

I wiggled around, trying to shift my weight, "Paul, you're hurting me."

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yes! Your shoulder is digging into my ribs," I groaned.

"Oh, sorry," he said, placing me on my own two feet, in front of the guys. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

I noticed that he looked apologetic. I was about to open my eyes and then tell Paul that it was OK when a much louder voice interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing, Honey? I thought I told you to stay away from these guys!" Michael snarled, coming up to me and grabbing my arm.

"I don't answer to you," I growled, wrenching my arm back.

"Seems like you don't answer to anyone anymore. Let's go!" 

"Excuse me! Why do you think I'm going anywhere with you? Besides I'm with my friends; I'll leave when I'm ready."

 _"Friends?"_ Michael questioned.

"Yes, _Michael,_ we're her friends," Paul smirked.

"You should really get some of those yourself. They're quite handy." Marko jeered, sharing a high-five and a laugh with Paul.

"You picked these jerks to be friends with? C'mon, Honey. Even I thought you had better taste than this," Michael said.

I glared darkly at him.

"Let's go, mom's pissed at you enough for not coming home last night." He tried to grab my arm again, but I moved away.

"Fuck off." I growled in warning.

"You know what, Honey? You've been acting like a bitch lately. As a matter of fact, you're part of the whole fucking reason we moved to this hell hole!" Michael snapped. 

"How, may I ask, does _that_ work out?" I hissed back in a catlike way.

"If you weren't acting like such a slut all the time, fucking every guy in sight, we'd still be in Phoenix!" Michael snarled.

_I couldn't move, I pretty much stopped breathing, hearing. Feeling. My mouth had popped open. I felt so surprised, upset. Angry. But most of all, betrayed. How could my own brother think of me like this. Has he always thought me this? Was it really my fault? It felt as though I'd been kicked in the stomach, winded. Hit me like a ton of bricks, I never realize the truth could hurt so much. ___

I must've looked like I was pained, because Michael looked as if he just realized what he had just said.

"Honey, I..." he started to say. However, I interrupted him.

"Fuck you, Michael. You really are your father's son, ain't ya? A god-damn asshole!" I snapped.

"Honey, I-I didn't mean it. I'm sor-"

But I slapped him across the face, the sound echoed in my ears. I watched while his head snapped to the side, as if it was happening in slow motion.

"Go to hell, Michael. Go straight to fucking hell." I said in a strained but cracked voice. I glared at him one last time before storming off towards the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	7. The Bases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star comforts Honey, and tells her she's not what Michael had accidentally said she was. Then, the Boys listen as Honey tells them a secret she hadn't told them previously...

I was sitting on a wooden bench on a patch of grass near the ocean, staring blankly as the waves crashed against the shore. I didn't even hear the footsteps come up from behind me until someone sat down lightly and wrapped their arms around me.

"He's right, Star," I stated impassively, blankly staring at the ocean still.

"No. No, he's not, Honey. You are not a slut. You're far from it," Star whispered.

"I am, though. I told you the story already — about why we came here."

"And that has nothing to do with you. Your dad is at fault for that," Marko's voice came from behind me.

"No, I did some stupid things before we came here," I sighed, looking over at Marko. Paul came over and sat beside me.

"How so?" he asked.

I switched my focus onto Paul. "I had sex for the first time when I was thirteen."

"Meh, better than me." Paul shrugged, looking up at the sky.

"Oh yeah? How much is better than you, may I ask?" I asked.

"I was eleven," he stated, without a laugh or anything. I noticed that he looked and sounded pretty serious for once. Maybe that was a side of him he usually preferred to keep to himself; I wasn't sure, though, and made a mental note to ask him about it later when I had the opportunity. 

I laughed, but tried to be nice. "Oh, wow! Eleven — now **there** 's an age that says 'pretty young' if there ever was one."

He grinned at me. "But hey, that was a while ago. I'm more experienced now... if you catch my drift."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yeah, but I still got to third base before that..." I sighed.

"Third base? Hold on. Now what are you talking about here? Baseball?" Paul asked, confused.

"Did I miss something?" Dwayne spoke from the ground near my feet.

"Yeah. How, exactly, did you get from reassuring Hon here that she isn't a slut to baseball?" David spoke close to my ear. I nearly jumped but managed to stay still while I whipped my head around, nearly colliding with his.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I squeaked.

"Well, you see, Honey, when a guy and a girl have feelings for each other-" Paul began.

"Not like that, you silly!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, I've been here for a while now. You're just oblivious," David smirked at me.

I blinked rapidly for a few minutes. "Wow. Um, okay then. Back on topic."

"So, you were saying about these bases?" Dwayne cocked an eyebrow.

"Bases are stages in a relationship," I stated.

"Like, in how comfortable you are with your date?" Marko asked.

"Sort of, but it's mostly when two boys or girls want to compare, and boast about how far they got with their girl or guy of the night."

"So it's like finding out who's the top dog, or alpha male, when it comes to wooing the opposite sex," Paul confirmed. I nodded.

"And what are these 'bases'? What happens at each?" David asked.

"Well, the first base is home base. It's described as, well, friendly: hugs, flirting and such — basically on friend terms," I stated.

"So, you're at home base with all of us?" Paul cleared up.

"Exactly. First base is kissing or the make out session-"

"Well we know for sure that Star and David are there!" Marko joked, receiving a dual glare from David and Star. Star then turned to me and gave me a wink. I giggled.

"Second gets a little intimate, where you please your partner with your hand," I said.

"Like a hand job?" Paul interjected.

"Yes, Paul." I chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm definitely at second then," Marko grinned cheekily.

I looked at him. "Okay then, that's kind of what I meant."

"You know it." Marko winked at me.

"What's third?" David pressed. My gaze flicked over to Star and she gave me a half smile.

"Something you and Star aren't telling us?" Paul quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, she already knows all of this. I told her earlier... well, last... morning, was it? I don't know, but she already knows." I shrugged.

"So, Star, why don't you tell us what third base is?" David practically purred.

"It's oral," she said shyly.

"Oral, huh? Wow. Like a blow job, I take it?" Dwayne queried after a few moments.

"Yea, and I got there before I was thirteen," I said sadly.

The boys were silent as the night. No one spoke a word, but I could feel their eyes on me, judging me. I felt Star wrap an arm around my shoulders and squeeze. I felt so low, lower than the bugs in the ground. In a way I felt dirty, I had the sudden urge for a shower, to scrub all the dirtiness away from the surface of my skin.

"It's okay if you think of me as a slut. I guess I kind of am one. But I'm not like that anymore. If I still was, I would've come onto all four of you guys already." I sighed.

"We don't think of you like that. You just made some bad choices in the past. That was in Phoenix. You're in Santa Carla now. From my perspective, it's time for a fresh start," Dwayne smiled lightly. I grinned at him, thankful for his words.

"Hey, Dwayne, you never did let us know what base you've gotten to." Marko grinned slyly.

"And it will remain like that. Consider it a mystery of sorts. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don't kiss and tell." He grinned smugly.

"You are good at keeping secrets. That's a pretty neat talent there, man," Paul remarked.

"Well, actually, girls prefer a guy that won't boast about how far they got. They like sensitive ones who are sweet... rather than pigs," I defended Dwayne. He smiled at me and I smirked at Marko and Paul's identical faces.

Paul was the first to recover after looking thoughtful for a moment. "When you said that you would've come on to us already, if you hadn't changed your ways..."

"Yeah," I said, not really ready to know what he meant by the start of his sentence.

"Well, to be honest with you, I wouldn't have minded at all," he grinned.

"Paul, really?"

"Oh, sure." He then caught my puzzled look. "What? Did you really think I was going to change my ways just because the chicks dig the sensitive ones? I think I'm doing pretty well at the rate I'm going."

I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead. "Paul, what am I going to do with you? I mean, honestly."

"You're like a sister to me," he said after giving me a hug.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I do that," I said and then shook my head before grinning a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	8. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey finally tells her mother what Michael said to her, and her mother stands up for Honey while giving Michael a good telling-off...

After that last comment, I stood up and stretched. I winced lightly and rubbed my butt.

"Ow, that bench is pretty hard. My rump hurts." I growled lowly.

"Want me to rub it for you?" Marko smirked, coming up behind me.

"You would, wouldn't you?" I laughed, snaking my arm around his waist, and his around my shoulders.

"Who wouldn't?" Paul laughed, coming up on the other side, wrapping his arm around my waist and mine around his shoulders. I shook my head in humor and skipped further ahead, dragging them along with me.

The carnival was still going strong when we finally got back. The population was mainly teenagers now, coming out for the late shows and to escape from their little siblings tagging along with them like a second shadow. We found our way back to the bikes when I sighed.

"I should probably go home tonight."

"Why would you want to do that?" Paul asked, lighting up a weed.

"I don't, really. But mom is probably getting worried, and as much as I make her angry, I don't think she wants me to become another face amongst that sea of MISSING PERSON fliers." I shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I say go for it," David smiled, puffing on a cigarette.

I shrugged again and jumped onto the back of Marko's bike. When the whooping started, that was my cue to hide my face in Marko's familiar back.

"See ya, guys!" I cried out over the roaring engines, waving my hand frantically. I got multiple whoops in response as I turned and headed up the driveway. My keys jingled as they unlocked the door, I wasn't really afraid of waking anyone up, it was only...I looked at the clock.

"Wow. Eleven thirty. Now that's early," I spoke quietly to myself.

"Honey? Is that you?" my mom called out. I stayed silent and waited for her to come in the kitchen. When she did, she visibly sighed in relief.

"Oh, you've had me worried sick. You scared the daylights out of me when you didn't come home last night! Where were you?" she scolded me, hands on hips. The classic angry mother position.

"I stayed with some friends last night; they let me crash there. No big deal," I replied before waving my hand nonchalantly.

"I thought you were dead or something!" she cried out.

"Well, I'm alive, ain't I?" I shrugged.

She sighed. "Well, next time you decide to run off, make sure you tell someone where you are!"

"Yes, mom. I will make sure to do just that. I won't worry you like this again." I gave a small smile and hugged her.

Returning the hug, mom spoke, "Michael said he ran into you earlier tonight."

At the sound of his name, he seemed to appear at the doorway, leading out to the rest of the house. Like he had been summoned or something.

"Yes. We did." I responded stiffly. I caught his gaze and he still looked hurt.

"Well, why didn't you come home?" she asked.

"Sorry. Well, I hate to tell you this, but I might as well get it out in the open. Basically, I don't respond well to my own family calling me a slut. I've been called it so many times, I'm nearly immune to it. But when family calls you that... well, that's a whole other story. And frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that it's always my fault we moved here. _'It's your fault we moved, it's partly your fault we're here now!'_ I hear it all the time, and I'm very sick of it!" I growled out, and stormed past mom, and Michael in the doorway. I stormed up the stairs where Sam was standing, listening to the conversation.

"Hon," Sam spoke.

"Good night, Sammy." I replied, monotonously, leaving him dumbfounded, his mouth slightly agape. I never called him Sammy; not even when I was in a good mood did I call him that. Only Michael did. I think I might've scared him. For once, I wasn't spitting fire at him. I was just... dead. Full with fatigue, too tired to show any emotion, wasted the last bit downstairs.

I shuffled to my room and shut the door with a loud snap. Not a slam, but a sharp snap. Throwing myself onto the bed, I sobbed into my pillow, but downstairs I could hear everything going on. The conversation in the kitchen floated upstairs, and seemed to float effortlessly through my shut door.

"Michael... did you say that to her?" mom asked quietly, not noticing that Sam had appeared in the kitchen.

"I- I might have," Michael's voice shook.

"You called her a slut! Michael, she's your sister, our sister. You just don't say things like that to her!" Sam shouted.

"Why? Why did you do that, Michael. You know she's sensitive to the word," Mom scolded. Michael looked away.

"She's right about another thing too. It's not her fault we moved here. She just gave us more of a reason. She needed a fresh start; we all did. So I want you to stop telling her it's her fault. Understood, Michael?" Mom huffed.

"Yes, mom." Michael agreed.

"And that goes for you too, Sam."

"When have I ever said that to her?" he defended. Mom just looked at him threateningly. "Fine."

I had rolled onto my back during the process of the argument. Sam defending me was a surprise. And mom. Gee, sometimes I don't know how. But I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her. But Michael? Well, let's just say that I'm grasping at straws for reasons to like him. And it's getting harder to do so every day.

The next morning I got up just in time to catch my mom in the kitchen before she left.

"Mom?" I called to her.

"Oh, Honey. You're up! I wasn't expecting you this early," she said. She smiled, although she looked a little flustered.

I looked at the clock. "It's ten o'clock, mom."

"Oh, I know. It's just - well, you're always sleeping like a log until noon," she explained while smiling in a teasing way at me.

Of course, I understood that. I smiled back and walked up to her, giving her a big hug like I used to when I was younger.

"What's that for?" she laughed.

"For being you, and about last night. Thanks for sticking up for me, and remind me to do the same for Sam. I'll probably scare him further."

"Don't worry about it. I too am getting sick of your brothers blaming you all the time. I think I'm almost finished with my mile in your shoes," Mom remarked.

I grinned at her, "were you just heading to the Video store?"

Mom's eyes lit up as though she had just remembered. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was about to do just that. Time to open, you know."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Can you come? Sure, if you want to." My mom replied. She looked flabbergasted.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you. Besides, I think I'd like to spend some time with you. Maybe help you out with some of the work you do there," I suggested

"You know what, Honey? I'd love that, maybe on the way we can pick up a bagel or something?" my mom said, sweetening the deal.

"That's a plan and a half right there. I like it. Well, I'll go upstairs and get ready. Give me five?" I laughed, running up the stairs.

Five minutes later on the dot, I was downstairs, with my hair and teeth brushed. Dressed and everything. Mind you I was only semi dressed. I was still in my green plaid pyjama bottoms and a black T-shirt. But hey, that's okay. I'm a teenager; I'm allowed.

"Well, that was fast," my mom smiled from the driver's seat.

"I told you."

"But you're still in your pyjamas." she chuckled.

"Didn't you know, mom? It's the style now, all the girls do it." I grinned cheekily at her, slipping on my shades.

"Maybe I could get away with it? Huh?" my mom smiled aloofly, backing the car out of the drive. Looking at her, I snorted with laughter.

"Maybe not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	9. Do You Believe in Legends?

I was sitting on a stool, flipping through an old fashion magazine. It was probably about fifty years old and smelled of old cabbage. Soft rock was playing in the background, the lights from the carnival streamed through the window.

"Hey, mom? Is it always this... deserted at this time?" I asked.

"Well, most of the time. Most of the teens that came in earlier are probably prowling the boardwalk now," mom said from the back, shelving some returns.

"Oh," I sighed, placing my head on my hand and went back to the magazine.

Playful screams and laughter were interrupted when the overhead bell chimed; I didn't look up.

"Can I help you with anything tonight?"

"Good evening, but I don't believe we've met before?" a voice spoke. I looked up to face a tall brunette man with glasses. He sort of dressed shabbily - in his mid forties, maybe.

"Honey," I smiled, holding out my hand.

He grabbed it firmly, but friendly all the same, "Max."

"Oh, so you're Max!" I commented, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, I'm..."

"Max! I didn't hear you come in. I see you've met my daughter, Honey." Mom greeted.

"Oh, so I see this is your daughter. Well, I see where she gets her good looks from," he complimented.

I chuckled at seeing my mom's blushing face.

"I'll be over here if you need me," I said, moving my stool over and picking up where I left off.

I hadn't even turned the page when the bell chimed again. I didn't even bother to rehearse the line I've been saying all day, knowing if they needed help they'd go to mom or Max. I growled when someone placed their hand on my magazine, obscuring my view.

"Can I..." I began before I looked up and a smile of recognition crossed my features. "Oh, hey there, Dwayne. So, what's up, bud?"

"Nothing much, really. What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Thought I'd spend some time with my mom, today." I grinned, glancing over at her.

"Hon-eh!" someone called, running over and jumping so they landed, sitting on the counter.

"Hey Paul. So, what's shaking, dude?" I laughed at him.

He shrugged, tapping out the forever going beat inside his head. When David walked over, I nodded to him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. His tone seemed to hold a purr of sorts.

"Spending some quality time with my mom. Let me put it this way - she and I, we've come to an understanding of sorts."

He nodded, his eyes smouldering.

Then Marko came over, acting like the circus freak he was.

"What on earth are you doing?" Dwayne laughed.

"Juggling," he said, almost tripping.

Paul grabbed a lollipop from the jar under the counter and winged it at Marko. It beamed him on the head, causing a chain reaction of clatters as the movies fell to the ground. Dwayne, Paul and I erupted into laughter, while David merely grinned.

"I thought I told you boys not to come here anymore. You cause trouble and scare the customers," Max warned.

David smirked, and Dwayne stared, keeping quiet.

"Alright, alright, keep yourself together. Don't get yourself in a twist," Paul cackled, and Marko snorted from behind.

"Beat it," Max growled at the boys, watching them leave.

"You coming, Hon-bon?" Marko stopped, calling to me.

I looked at mom.

"Go on, have a good time, Honey. You deserve it," she grinned. I smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You've got good taste, mom. Good luck." I whispered to her.

She smiled again. "Thanks, and I will. Be good. And don't be late coming home!"

I climbed on the back of Marko's bike and we tore off into the night, whooping and hollering all the way.

After we got our fill of the boardwalk sights and sounds, we headed to the sandy banks of the beach. I pulled off my shoes and socks and ran down to the water, laughing and spinning like a little kid. I stood there staring out at the water, the wind blew my hair back, whipping it around my face. I sucked in a mouthful of the salty air and blew it back out with a whoosh.

The water then splashed up the shore and drowned my feet. I laughed and danced back a few feet towards where the guys were standing, watching me and my childish antics.

"It's cold!" I grinned, prancing around them.

"And now, your feet are covered in sand," Dwayne stated dryly.

I looked down and shrugged. "Oh, well." Then I tore off again and picked up where I left off. Seconds later I toppled over, laughing and gasping for air.

"You... are out of your mind," Paul laughed, pointing at me.

"I know," I shrugged, jumping up to my feet before running over to a cluster of boulders, I hopped up on one and sighed contentedly.

"I haven't done this since I was a little girl," I murmured, brushing a hand through my hair. I then turned to the guys. "Come on up."

They accompanied me seconds later, David sharing a rock with me.

After awhile I spoke again, "have you ever, just... I don't know... screamed at the top of your lungs at nothing in particular?"

"For what reason?" Dwayne asked.

"Release frustration, anger... maybe sadness," I continued, casting a quick glance at David, who was watching m.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Marko spoke from below me.

"It's quite fun. Just take in a big breath, put your head back and let it out... like this." I sucked in a breath, threw my head back and screamed at the horizon. I curled my fists and pushed all the frustration out into the scream. The scream was long and loud - earsplitting. A flock of birds fluttered out of a tree, but it didn't seem to faze the board walkers, and I stopped, gasping for breath and smiling.

"See what I mean? It feels good. I think you guys should maybe try it sometime."

"That came out of you?" Paul asked in a surprised tone.

I chuckled, "Yep." I tilted my gaze higher to the sky. A ginormus, white, sparkling moon stared back at me.

"Well, it's a full moon tonight. I take it that werewolves must be out or something." I smiled at my own wit, and jumped down.

"I suppose so. And speaking of which, I was wondering... do you believe in legends, Honey?" David asked, mysteriously.

"Well, sure. Usually, it depends on the actual legend itself." I paused. "Why?"

"What don't you believe?" Dwayne quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you know, the creature ones. Werewolves, and... vampires," I shrugged.

"Vampires! You don't believe in them? Why not? They're a classic," Marko exclaimed with his Cheshire grin.

"Blood sucking creatures of the night - cha. As if!" I shrugged. "There's just not enough proof."

"There's not enough proof for any legend," Dwayne reasoned.

"That's a valid point, but there's no more on vampires than any other legend. I mean, sure, there are facts - but those are just stories parents tell their kids so they won't go out in the dark. If anyone knows about vampires, I do."

"You know a lot about them, then?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do I? Of course I do, I used to study them; they were my fascination!" I exclaimed.

"What made you stop?" David purred.

I gulped nervously, "Maturity. Myths and legends are not, and cannot be true. It's physically impossible for anyone to fly, for someone's canine teeth to lengthen at random moments. That would mainly happen because that vampire is a newbie and can't control their vamping out yet. For anyone to have a lusting for blood is disgusting." I paused for a moment then continued again, "Garlic repels them, ha! Garlic repels just about anyone in the right doses, and how can a vampire be immortal if holy water, the sun, and a wooden stake to the heart can kill them. That isn't immortal, plus a wooden stake to the heart would kill anyone!" I ranted and reasoned at the same time.

They looked at each other. "Well, what if vampires were real?" Marko asked.

"Then the human race would probably know about it already."

"And if you knew someone who was one?" Dwayne whispered, they were all pretty close to me now. Paul especially, since I was wrapped up in his arms.

"I'd probably wonder why they hadn't eaten me yet... is that the right term?" I pondered, shrugging, "I know I'm being honest here, but still... if a vampire drank my blood, another could easily say, 'okay, what kind of witch did you drain?' or something like that." I joked, and Paul shook his head, but smiled anyway.

"I like your humor and wit there, Honey. Personally, I find it to be kind of cool," he remarked, and I thanked him.

"And  
if we told you that we were vampires?" David growled huskily.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice got caught in my throat, letting out a squeak. I closed it again and swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh. He looked so serious there, his eyes smouldering. I hated it when he cheated like that, it did things to my knees and caused my heart to pump a wild uncontrollable beat, much like Paul's thoughts.

"Because we are," Paul whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh, sure. That's funny, guys - real hilarious. Now that the joke is over, I think I'll head home now." I shook my head, moving out of Paul's grip.

"Why don't you come back to the cave?" Marko smirked.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow," I tried to smile.

As we headed back to the bikes, I drifted into my thoughts,

_David was really scaring me tonight. Not the joke, but his looks. The way his eyes seemed to smoulder when they looked at me, or his tones - the way he seemed to purr and seduce. My heart would beat wildly, my knees were numb. I even found myself thinking about his lips on mine..._

_Wowsa,_ I thought. I can't be falling for David... can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


End file.
